


Marriage Proposal

by lady_of_the_night



Series: 365 Kurtbastian Drabbles [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: Kurt asks Sebastian to marry him
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: 365 Kurtbastian Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/916197
Kudos: 20





	Marriage Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry

Sebastian and Kurt had been married for three years, the three most wonderful years of Sebastian’s life so far, except for this very moment. Kurt had hurt himself at the office and was now extremely drugged. Sebastian was trying his hardest to get his husband into his pajamas and into the bed. “Kurt please” he breathed out in frustration at how Kurt was not cooperating with him.

Kurt grinned dopily up at his husband and began to dig through his pants “Wait” he mumbled pulling out a ring pop he had bought earlier “Will you marry me?” he asked looking up at Sebastian nervously

Sebastian rolled his eyes at him “We’re already married you idiot” he replied

“Is that a no?” Kurt asked tearfully rubbing at his cheek with a frown on his face and tears in his eyes

“you’re already my husband!” Sebastian stated before sighing “Yes Kurt I’ll marry you” he replied helping the man into bed and pressing a kiss to his hair


End file.
